Angel Off Track
by PrincessComplex
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1:The Assignment

Chapter 1-The Assignment

Sakura stood before God. He had called her here to give her a very important mission-her reincarnation mission. "In order for you to reincarnate, you have to fulfill the wishes of the man named Syaoran Li." God said to Sakura. "You will be sent down to his neighborhood, and you will already be provided for. Here is the address of your house." He handed her a slip of paper with the essentials written on it. Sakura looked up at him with her angelic green orbs and smiled happily and said, "Oh thank you so much! I won't fail my mission. I promise." God smiled back at her and said, "Don't worry. Even if you fail, I will give you another chance….in ahh about 50 years or so."

"Hoe.." Sakura whimpered. She then pouted at Him. "Don't say that! I'll ace this mission for sure. I'm determined to." God chuckled. "Yes. I believe in you my dear Sakura. So, are you ready to go now?" He asked.

"Yes."

Then, a blinding light flashed before her eyes and enveloped her. Then, she disappeared.

It was dark. And hot. 'Huh? Where am I?' Sakura though frantically. 'This isn't the earth I remember…' Just then, she caught a glimpse of a very handsome young man-a very dark kind of handsome. Sakura shivered, though it was boiling hot all around her. That look he gave her…It was so dark and seductive…She felt herself blush. He had dark chocolate brown hair, and coffee coloured eyes… Her stomach growled. 'Argh! How can I be hungry at a time like this!' she asked herself. 'Stop thinking about food! And stop thinking about his captivating eyes…

Then, everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2:Waking UP

Chapter Two-Waking Up

It was very dark in the room. Two men were conversing. One had chocolate brown hair, and the other had jet black hair and a goatee. The one with the jet black hair was the devil. The other was his prisoner/accomplice.

"Is she awake?" asked the accomplice.

"I don't think so." Replied the Devil.

They both glanced at her direction and looked at each other again. "Hmm… This isn't what was supposed to happen…" said the Devil. "Oh well. I have… a plan. First, we'll have to erase her memory of this, and then we'll send to earth as planned, but she'll be in the hospital instead of at her house. You will meet her there… And you know what to do, don't you?" the Devil asked menacingly.

"Yeah. I know." The young man answered in a bored voice. He glanced over at the girl. 'She sure is beautiful…' he thought to himself. He shook himself back into reality. Whatever, he thought. I have a mission to do. The Devil snapped his fingers, and in the cloud of black smoke, both the young man and Sakura disappeared.

Later…

Sakura felt groggy. 'Ugh.. Where am I?' She heard voices all around her. All she remembered were his captivating eyes… Then-nothing. She sat up quickly. "Where am I! I'm supposed to be on my mission!" she shrieked. She looked around her. There were doctors and nurses surrounding her, and staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you alright, miss?" A doctor asked her.

"Umm.. I think so?" she stuttered. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You.. Don't remember?" The doctor asked.

"No…"

All the doctors whispered to each other and stared at her. Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Ahh.. we'll leave you here for now, miss. You should get some rest." The doctor finally replied. Sakura just stared after everyone else as they left her. 'I gotta get out of here!' Sakura thought frantically. She looked around for an escape route. She spotted a wide window at the other side of her room. 'Hmmm.. I wonder if my wings still are still there?' She looked behind her and saw them… but they were very faint. 'Ahh what the heck. I'll give it a try.' She pried open the window and jumped.

She tried to flap her wings, but they were too weak. She fell down… down.. down.. THUMP. She had landed on an object of some sort…She looked down. It was a person!

"HOE! Omigosh ! I am sooooo sorry!" Sakura cried, flushed with embarrassment. The person beneath her groaned and said "Will you mind getting off me?" oops. Sakura quickly got off of the person and then froze and stared at him. He was absolutely the most hottest guy she had ever seen! Hmm.. he sure looked sort of familiar though… But when he tried to remember where she had seen him before, her head started to throb.

The guy looked at her and asked in a quizzical voice, "Where the hell did you come from anyway! From the sky?" he smirked at her in a knowing fashion. She glared at him. "Why are you being so rude?" 'Argh…' Sakura groaned inwardly. 'I wish I could swear back at him. But God might not like that… Ahh screw that.' She thought.

"Listen you asshole. I don't have to take any crap from uhh… CRAP like you!" Sakura yelled at him.

The guy just stared at her blankly for a few seconds, and then burst into laughter.

" Bahahahaahahaha! You are just too cute. Crap like me, huh?" he grinned at her. "You're not used to swearing much, are you?" he asked her, smirking.

"Hmph." Sakura huffed.

"Soooooo… What's your name?" asked the young man.

"…Sakura Kinomoto. Yours?"

"Syaoran Li."

Authors note: hey ppl, this is my first fic! Plz review! No flames please.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Realising

Chapter 3-Realising

"Soooooo…What's your name?" asked the young man.

"…Sakura Kinomoto. Yours?"

"Syaoran Li."

"NANI! YOU ARE SYAORAN LI!" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran smirked. (he's good at this. lol)

"Yeah…" he said lazily. "You've heard of me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh…. Yeah…umm. kinda." Sakura stammered.

"Hmm… Okaaay then. Well nice meeting ya." Syaoran said, and he started to walk away.

"huh? Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura huffed and started to run after him. Syaoran turned and raised his eyebrow. "What? You want to follow me home…and-have some fun with me?" he asked suggestively.

"What? Never! You…you big pervert! I ahh.. just don't know where to go…" Sakura stammered, her face turned bright red.

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh alright then. I'll show you to your house. What's the address?"

"Awww! Really? You'll help me? Thanks a lot Li!" Sakura smiled at him cutely. Syaoran grinned back at her thinking, 'Wow. This girl sure is cute…"

"Umm… My address.." Sakura looked lost.

"You don't know your address?" Syaoran asked innocently, thinking that if she forgot her address she would have to sleep at his house. 'Seducing her will be a snap if she stays at my house 24/7' he thought to himself evilly.

"Umm.. I'm really sorry, but I think I forgot.." Sakura said sheepishly. Sweatdrop

'This is just perfect!' Syaoran grinned. "It's okay," he said smoothly. "You can just stay at my place!"

"Well.. I'm not really sure.." Sakura hesitated.

Sakura's POV

'Oh no! What should I do?' Sakura though frantically. 'He looks like he's gonna eat me up! Waaahh! Well, on the other hand, if I stay with him, It'll be easier to grant his wishes! Alrighty then!'

Syaoran's POV

'Bahahahaahahaha! She looks like a deer trapped in the headlights of some car… So adorable…' he caught himself wistfully thinking.

Normal POV

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Sakura said.

"Great! We'll have lot's of fun together my little cherry blossom." Syaoran said seductively wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Gaaah! Get away from me you baka!" Sakura screamed. "Maybe I shouldn't stay with you after all." She pouted.

"Fine with me then." Li shrugged. (I'm just gonna write Li from now on, cuz it's easier! Heh;;) "I'll just find another innocent girl to spend the night with me. I'm sure anyone else will be happy to. Besides, I know you want me. I noticed you checking me out before" he said slyly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously. It was true-she had been checking him out before. He just looked sooooo hot with his dark, skater boy-ish/gangster look. He was wearing black jeans with chains, and a white t-shirt that showed off his perfect abs… drool

"I was so not checking you out. And how could you even think about manipulating innocent girls with your hot looks- Ahh! No! that's not what I meant…." Sakura's blush went even darker.

"Hahaha! So, you were checking me out! Anyway, I was just joking about picking up other girls," Li shrugged. "I just wanted to see your reaction." He grinned devilishly. "Come on, stay at my place! I promise I won't rape you or anything… But that's all I can promise… hehehheh.." Li said.

"…umm.. I guess I'll stay at your house.. i mean, since I don't have anywhere else to go…" Sakura relented with a sigh.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Author's note: Soooooo.. How'd you like this chapter? Kinda short I know.. lol.. it seems so long on my computer… yeah.. anyway, Plz read and review!


End file.
